Orders for high risk medications, such as chemotherapy medications, often require a second signature or authorization by an attending physician or other clinician having ordering privileges (i.e., a privileged clinician) prior to those orders being effectuated, that is, dispatched to the pharmacy. In some instances, the requirement for the additional privileged clinician's authorization is a state-mandated regulation. While current electronic clinical ordering systems support requiring a privileged clinician's review of orders entered by non-privileged clinicians (that is, clinicians without ordering privileges), if orders are input by a clinician having appropriate ordering privileges, such orders are effectuated without requiring review and acceptance by a second privileged clinician.